This invention relates generally to an improved foam scrubbing device, and in particular to an improved foam scrubbing device having a cleanser therein.
Spongy materials, such as cotton wash cloths and towels have been used to remove dirt and dead tissue from the skin, cleanse oily skin, loosen comedones, blackheads and relieve follicular plugging and prevent formation of new ones. However, the use of such materials has been less than fully satisfactory. For example, a cleansing agent must be added for application to the skin. This often results in an uneven distribution of cleanser and often requires contacting the used material to the cleanser for reapplication. In addition, a soft spongy material is less than fully satisfactory for deep cleansing. Moreover, the non-defined shape of a cotton washcloth makes it difficult to perform an effective cleansing job in a neat and orderly manner. A washcloth is often used for other purposes thereby rendering it ineffective for deep cleansing. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved cleansing device which permits uniform application of cleanser with varying degrees of abrasiveness.